When You're Gone
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: Elliot is killed in the line of duty. Olivia's point of view. Set to 'When You're Gone' By: Avril Lavigne. OneShot SongFic EO. Read, Review, and Love. Sorry too all your Elliot lovers, I know how this is going to break your heart!


**This story is set to When You're Gone By: Avril Lavigne. It's a oneshot SongFic about Elliot being killed in the line of duty and Olivia's reaction to it. It's sad, so grab your Kleenex. I defiantly did. The music video made me cry and that's when I decided I had to do something with the song. And of course, it had to be related to SVU.******

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; sadly Dick Wolf didn't give me the show for my birthday :( There's still a chance for a nice Christmas present. Avril Lavigne didn't give me her song either; otherwise I would be much wealthier.******

**STORY TIME! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**  
**Olivia slammed the door behind her. She could hardly breathe. Suddenly, she found herself on the floor dry sobbing. She looked around the apartment, everything she saw was Elliot. Olivia tried to pick herself up off the floor but there was a weight on shoulders that held her down. A half-hour earlier, Olivia had been sitting at her desk when she received the news.

_Don Cragen walked over to my desk. "Liv, Elliot was involved in a shoot-out." Olivia felt like someone had just driven a knife into her heart and pulled it back out. "What hospital is he at?" She looked frantically at Cragen's face for some glimmer of hope. "He didn't make it Liv... I'm sorry." Olivia backed away. "I need to get out of her." Olivia grabbed her keys and ran out of the precinct. She could hardly drive home, the tears in her eyes blurred her vision terribly. She made it to her apartment building and sprinted up the stairs. It seemed to take years, but she arrived at her apartment and her she was now._

**I always needed time on my own ****  
****I never thought I'd need you there when I cry ****  
****And the days feel like years when I'm alone ****  
****And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

After twenty minutes of struggling Olivia had finally gotten up. She walked over to the couch and buried her head in the pillow all she could do was cry. She felt so lost. Nothing in life felt right anymore. She pulled her head out of the pillow long enough to see a picture of Elliot and Olivia at the last department softball tournament. It hit her that she would never see those blue eyes so full of life again. Olivia began to cry even heavier at the thought.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take ****  
****Do you see how much I need you right now?****  
****When you're gone, The pieces of my heart are missing you ****  
****When you're gone, The face I came to know is missing too ****  
****When you're gone, ****  
****The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you.****  
**  
Olivia needed to get away from the picture which one time made her smile. She couldn't bear looking at Elliot right now. The memories cut through her like shards of glass. She walked to the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; she had never looked so torn up in her life. She was defeated. Olivia sat on the toilet and saw the hamper and removed the lid. One item caught her eye, a navy blue button down shirt. She brought it to her nose, she smelled him on the clothes. She sobbed heavily into the shirt.

**I've never felt this way before ****  
****Everything that I do reminds me of you ****  
****And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor ****  
****And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do.**

Olivia carried the shirt out of the bathroom with her. She never stopped crying. She began to stumble and fell on the floor. She laid there and cried. Everywhere she looked in the apartment she saw Elliot, at the table reading the paper, watching the game on the couch, and worst of all she saw him laying in bed waiting for her at night. She tried to hold back her tears and think of the happy memories, but soon enough she began to choke on her escaping sobs.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take ****  
****Do you see how much I need you right now?****  
****When you're gone, The pieces of my heart are missing you ****  
****When you're gone, The face I came to know is missing too ****  
****When you're gone, ****  
****The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you.****  
**  
Olivia laid on the floor and sobbed. The mascara ran down her cheeks. The most waterproof make-up couldn't withstand this barrage of tears. Suddenly, she remembered one night when Elliot heard her crying.

_Olivia lay in bed, trying to muffle a few sobs from her sleeping partner. She couldn't help but cry. Sometimes this job took hold of her emotions. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Liv, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay."__  
_  
Hearing the memory of the Elliot's voice made Olivia cry harder than ever. She would do anything just to have him tell her everything was going to be okay. She knew it wouldn't be. Olivia had lost more than a best friend and lover that day. She had lost her haven in a crazy world.

**We were made for each other ****  
****Out here forever ****  
****I know we were, yeah ****  
****All I ever wanted was for you to know ****  
****Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul ****  
****I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah **

Olivia crawled across the room and into the two's bedroom. She slowly managed to lift herself into bed. She crawled under the covers on her side. She rolled over and caught a glimpse of Elliot's side. The sheets were made up. She put her head on his pillow. She suddenly saw him laying in bed next to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Olivia blinked and he was gone. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

**When you're gone, The pieces of my heart are missing you ****  
****When you're gone, The face I came to know is missing too ****  
****When you're gone, ****  
****The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you.**

Olivia looked around the room while she cried she laid in bed as she hugged Elliot pillow. She shut her eyes. All she saw was Elliot. She began crying again. She fell into a dazy half-sleep. As she laid there, she heard Elliot's voice whisper into her ear "Everything's going to be okay. I love you baby." She was snapped out of her sleep. No one was there but she didn't feel alone. Olivia whispered "I love you too baby." 

**Not too shabby? I found myself crying.****  
****It was really sad, and I usually don't cry over FanFiction.******

**I hope you guys enjoy and like I always say..****  
****Please review!**


End file.
